crashdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald D. Moore
Ronald D. Moore is an extremely popular science-fiction television writer who became a chief writer and co-executive producer for Roswell's second and third seasons. Moore owes his career as much to his own talent as he does to chance. As a fan of Star Trek, he was able to tour the set of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and managed to submit his own script for an episode, which was quickly put into the "slush pile." Some time later, his script was chosen, and became the third season episode "The Bonding" in 1989. Moore soon became a staff writer on The Next Generation and, before long, became arguably the show's most acclaimed writer, scribing some of the most popular episodes. He and another of the show's most prolific writers, Brannon Braga, collaborated together on the series finale, All Good Things..., in 1994, as well as the first two films made from the series, 1994's'' 'Star Trek: Generations'', and 1996's Star Trek: First Contact. In the midst of penning these films, Moore also moved to The Next Generation's sister show, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, where he managed to do even more work from 1994 to 1999. With this much more serialized show, Moore's talents continued to shine through, and many fans consider the series to be superior to it's predecessor. Once Deep Space Nine came to an end in 1999, Moore once again moved to another sister series, Star Trek: Voyager. However, he only wrote three episodes in Voyager's sixth season, before he left that same year due to creative differences. In the midst of all this, he and Braga wrote the story for 2000's action-adventure film Mission: Impossible II. It was at this point that he joined the staff of Roswell, in time for the show's second season in 2000. Already being one of the most well-known writers in science fiction television, Moore was a most welcome new addition to the show, and became one of the most prolific writers on the show, eventually co-writing, with series creator Jason Katims, the show's series finale, Graduation. After the end of Roswell, Moore briefly wrote for the fantasy series Carnivale in 2003. In 2004, he achieved arguably his greatest success when he did what many before him had failed to do in remaking the classic 1970s science-fiction series Battlestar Galactica. The new Battlestar Galactica soon became a full-blown pop culture phenomenon, joining the throngs of new-millenium shows that thrived on serialization. Moore and his staff had a set plan for the series, and ended it after four seasons in 2009. This was not the end of Moore's involvement in the'' Battlestar Galactica'' universe, however, as he is now working on his latest show, Caprica, a prequel series to Galactica. Moore wrote or co-wrote ten episodes of Roswell... 24. ''Ask Not'' 31. ''Max in the City'' 35. ''Disturbing Behavior'' 36. ''How the Other Half Lives'' (co-wrote teleplay with Jason Katims) 39. ''Cry Your Name'' 45. ''Michael, the Guys, and the Great Snapple Caper'' 49. ''To Have and to Hold'' 54. ''I Married an Alien'' 57. ''Chant Down Babylon'' 61. ''Graduation'' (co-wrote with Jason Katims) Category:Roswell writers